The Julia Thorne Chronicles
by The-M-and-E-in-Me
Summary: Julia versus Sydney...Sydney was kidnapped but presumed dead...She was kidnapped by The Covenant...She was brainwashed...She was given a new identity...She was given an new life...She became Julia...Or did she? Find out in the Julia Thorne Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

_The Julia Thorne Chronicles_

By S.R.

**Prologue**

And No It's Not a Play.

She had been _missing_ for _two years_, presumed _dead_. Then, she had been _raised_ from her _grave, _resurrected as a _new person_. _Forced_ into believing she was _someone else_. They had _succeeded_. In her _mind_ she was _Julia,_ in her _soul_ deep down she was perhaps still _Sydney_. Except, _Julia_ no longer had a _soul_.

Cold.

Dark.

Unforgiving.

Unkind.

Heartless.

Soulless.

Cruel.

Malicious.

Vindictive.

Assassin.

_Julia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Clock**

Two years had passed since he'd last seen her. That beautiful smile of hers. Those dimples that pierced through her cheeks when she smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes that made his hear melt. Her sweet giggle or just the sight of her made him go weak in the knees.

She never wanted a fancy funeral she always said. She was simple. She never liked being the center of attention. Her funeral was supposed to be the day she died and the day everyone she ever loved would then remember forever. She didn't want the details of the funeral to remembered. Not the color of her coffin, or the color of the minister's shoes, instead she wanted to be remembered for everything she was, the good and the bad.

She didn't want to be buried in the dirt; instead she'd rather be buried at sea. She had always loved the beach. The serene peacefulness. She loved the way the ocean smelled. The way the ocean tides crept up upon her toes. The way the sand danced around her toes. The way the bright sun tanned her pale skin. She was in love with the beach.

So they buried her to her heart's contempt. She was buried at the beach. Among the beautiful warm tides swept out far into the ocean where she longed to be when she had lost her soul. Where she had longed to be the day she died.

No one was ever the same after meeting her. No one was the same after losing her. The day she had died, everyone she loved and everyone who had loved her had lost a part of themself. Some a _heart_, some a _soul_ and for some there entire _life_.

The city of Berlin had slept under the cool warm summer breezes. The moon light shown down on the city as a night lamp, the thin rays of light bursting through the window panes.

There she lies in his bed. Tossed over his arm wrapped around her. The sheets pulled up to their waists. Tangled in each other, she slept peacefully. Her back rested on in his warm chest that held her steady.

He starred at her. She was so beautiful. Her smile. Her eyes. Her face. Everything about her never ceased to amaze him. How one woman could be so amazing and beautiful yet so deadly. Of course he never let her see his soft side.

He tucked his head in the crook of her neck planting warm and wet kissing along her neck trailing down towards her back. She shivered when she felt his warm lips caress her bare skin. She slowly turned her head around and groggily opened her eyes to find his piercing eyes looking down upon her.

"Good morning love." He said planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him and lifted her head kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." She shifted her position so that she was now lying against his chest.

"Last night was fun." He said with a slight chuckle.

"It always is with you." She said as she slowly lifted her head and began planting wet kisses along his stomach. "You taste good." She said as she smiled up at him and then she continued kissing him.

"I got a call last night." He began as he lifted Julia's head to his.

"Mhm." She said as she focused her eyes on his.

"Yeah." He replied as he kissed her on the lips.

"About what?" She asked.

"Another job." He replied he then shifted on top of Julia and looked down at her.

"What kind of job?" She said sweetly. He just smiled at her and then began kissing her chest down to her navel.

"A clock." He replied and then he continued kissing her naval and rubbing his hands on her stomach.

"A clock." She replied. "Some one wants _us_ to steal a clock." She replied with a laugh. He looked up at her.

"Us?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm, _us._" She replied affirmatively. "I want to go with you this time." She said as she sat up in bed. He lied on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"You want to go with me?" He asked as he perched himself on his elbow.

"Yes." She exclaimed as she pulled the sheets up to her chest. "I want to go with you this time, I want to be apart of the team." She says with a smile as she places her hand on his chest. "Besides you need a new member, Qortez quit." She added to affirm her place on his team.

"Julia..." He trailed. She sighed and threw the sheets back and got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I can do this Simon, but you have to trust me." She retorted and then she made her way into the bathroom. He heard the shower water go on and then he threw his head back on the pillow and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Bloody hell." He cursed.

Even though his heart gave up on them, his mind never did. Even though he said she was dead in his heart, he knew in his mind she was still alive. It would insane to wait on a _dead _person he told himself. He wouldn't drive himself insane waiting for his _dead_ girlfriend to return. Even though deep down inside some part of him knew that Sydney was still alive he never knew if she would return.

It had taken six months for him to get over Sydney. Well six months for him to stop driving himself insane with the drinking and the constant hunt for her. He promised himself he wouldn't give up on her. He promised he would be there for her if and when she got back. Six months down the road she never came. Then he met her. Lauren Reed. The senator's daughter of all people. At first they had a casual relationship. He spoke of Sydney and she helped him with his pain. Then things changed he found himself suddenly gaining more and more interest in her. And then he fell in love with her...or at least he told himself that. He did love her, but was he in love with her? Despite his inner battle between his heart and his brain he married her six months after they met. She had saved him from self destruction.

He had no reason to believe this would be the morning that would have started it all. Why would he?

Just like any other day had begun he woke up and found himself staring at his wife's almost lifeless body as she slept peacefully. When she slept she slept like a log, she didn't talk in her sleep as Sydney did and he missed that. The crazy insane things Sydney would say, _don't frost the pie. _After a few moments of gathering his thoughts, remembering Sydney as he watched his wife sleep he'd then take a shower. He'd think a little there too. About none other than Sydney. Next he'd have a mug of black coffee two sugars and he'd remembered how Sydney liked her coffee.

**FLASHBACK**

She stood in the coffee room in front of the counter washing out the coffee that had been encrusted in black dry coffee leftovers. He watched her from a distance before he decided to approach her by then she was already finished washing out the pot and she had set it back in the coffee machine.

"Hi." He said nervously as he approached her. She glanced up at him and then back at the coffee machine.

"Hey Vaughn." She said sweetly.

"Coffee." He retorted.

"Yeah, want some?" She asked as she placed in the coffee filters.

"Sure." He said as he smiled back at her.

"So...how do you like your coffee...cream, sugar...milk?" She said as she poured in the coffee.

"Black, two sugars." He replied.

She looked up at him. "Ok then." And she then poured in the water and turned the machine on and stood back. "Although I do believe a good coffee needs a little cream." She retorted.

"What about a great cup?" He asked jokingly. She looked up at him and began laughing.

"Well I can't say I've had a great cup of coffee before, I wouldn't know." She retorted when she had finally finished laughing. Then the coffee machine went off. "Guess it's done." She walked up to the pot and poured herself and him a cup. She added his sugars, two of them and three to hers and a little bit of cream.

"Here ya go." She retorted and handed him his cup she took a sip of hers. "Yep this is the stuff." She giggled. "See you later." She said as she smiled up at him and walked out of the coffee room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyday was the same for him. He'd wake up thinking of her he'd go to bed thinking of her. He finished drinking up his coffee grabbed his keys and was out of the door. He drove slowly to work thinking about all the times he and Syd had driven to work together. He smiled at the thoughts then he began thinking of his wife. Lauren.

When he finally got to work he stumbled into the office, not really wanting to go to work today or perhaps any day. The office, the _flirting corner _as Weiss called it, only brought back more memories of Sydney. Her name carved into the wall didn't help either.

_Officers Killed in Action_

_****** *. *******_

_Sydney Anne Bristow_

_******* *.******_

The other names were just a blur to him. But Sydney's name was as clear as day. He stood there frozen like a block of ice staring at the wall he hadn't realized that his best friend had walked up besides him.

"Hey...Mike." Eric said starling him.

"Jesus Christ Weiss, you scared the shit out of me." Michael retorted.

"Sorry man." He began as he looked over at him. "What are you doing over here? It's not good for you, you know." Weiss stated.

"I know Eric, I just..." He trailed off looking over at Weiss then back at the wall. "I just miss her." He said. Weiss saw the deep emotions going through Mike and couldn't help but feel sad himself.

"I miss her to Mike, we all do." Eric finally let out. "Anyways Dixon has summoned us to a meeting, it sounds pretty important or at least that's what I hear." And Eric walked away.

"I'll be there in a second." Mike said as he toned out again staring at the name on the wall. The woman he couldn't stop thinking about.

He entered the rotunda with a clear mind, well as clear as a CIA agent's life could be. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Weiss. Jack and another new agent had been called in. Dixon stood in front of the TV looking down at them.

Julia was an assassin. She killed for a living. It was her job. Well for her it was more than just a job. She loved her work. For her it was more than just a job, it was her way of life.

She stood across the party at the bar eyeing down her next unlucky victim. A man named Jacque Marcei. He was a wanted terrorist in thirteen countries and he had a couple _loans _he had owned The Covenant. He hadn't paid his _bills, _so now he had to pay the price, in _blood_. They sent their best female assassin Julia to get the job done; her work was more than promising.

So there she was dressed in a too tight black dressed that hugged all the curves of her body tightly. She wore a pair of black five inch stilettos that made her feet hurt badly and after years and years of wearing shoes of the such made her feet feel raw when ever she wore heels.

Marcei noticed her standing by the bar sipping a heavy Russian vodka and made his move. Bad idea. He walked up to her and stood by her and flagged the waiter.

"I'll have vodka." He said eyeing Julia from head to toe. "Same as this lovely lady." He said as he picked up her hand and kissed it. "It's on me." He said with a seductive smile.

"You are such a gentleman." She said with a little giggle. "No one's ever offered to buy me a drink with out expecting anything else." She said with a smile. His face turned a bright light shade of red. "I'm just messing with you." She smirked.

His heart sank and he let out a huge sigh of relief. Julia couldn't believe that in that moment that was the only thing going through his head at the moment. "Oh...well in that case...I'd love to take you upstairs to my room and show you around." He began. "It is very nice." He said standing up and putting his hand low on her back. She shivered at his touch.

"I'd love to." She said seductively. "Give me a minute." She said as she reached for her purse. "I've gotta go and make myself pretty." She said as she walked to the bathroom and waved to him. She turned around and curved her index finger signaling him to follow her. He looked around, to his left and right seeing if she was pointing to some one else, but he couldn't see any unoccupied men paying the slightest attention to her. _Me _her motioned with his hands that were pointing to himself. She nodded. And with that he got up from the barstool he'd been resting himself on, straightened his jacket and walked over to her. Not giving a damn he was approaching the ladies room he followed her in.

The door closed behind the two and she walked backwards into the bathroom. She smiled seductively and walked up towards him and placed her palms against his jacket slowly removing it. She then placed her face in the crook of his neck and began kissing him softly on his neck hearing him moan kiss after kiss. The jacket dropped to floor and made a slight poof. She lifted her head from his neck and gently rubbed her palms up and down his legs. She bit her lip and looked back up at him. She rose up and walked over to her purse on the counter across the room.

"Hey where are you going?" He mumbles out.

"To get the..." She retorts back. "Your cute, but not that cute." She replies. He just laughs at her response. He then quickly makes the decision to take off his pants and his shirt.

"So..." She trails off as she screws on the silencer on her pistol. "Have you ever fantasized about your death?" She asks him. She turns around and points a pistol at him.

"Ever even dreamed of it." She retorts with a smile. "Not even once."

"What...are...you...who are...you...what do you w-w-ant with me?" He asked shaking nervously and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I don't...I don't...I..I..." He trails off not knowing how to finish.

She paced back and forth in the bathroom with the gun in her hand smiling. "You know the boss doesn't like his payments late." She said looking up at him.

"What?" He cried out loudly. She motioned for him to hush.

"You know what I'm talking about; the boss doesn't like customers to pay late, always on time." She retorted pointing the gun up at him. "You know I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's kinda my job, gotta make the money some how." She said smiling devilishly up at him.

"Please, don't kill me; I'll give you anything you want." He begged. "Just don't kill me." He cried.

"You can't pay, that's why I'm here." She said. "And the boss wants blood in return, that's how it works." She retorted. She pulled the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger. He slowly slid to the floor leaving a trail of cherry red blood in his path. She picked up his clothes and threw them in the garbage wiped off the gun and placed it near him and walked out of the bathroom smiling at the crowds as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Jack, Vaughn, Eric and a new agent were gathered in the rotunda for a meeting assembled by Dixon. Dixon stood in front of the TV in the center of the rotunda and flipped on the TV screen, a fuzzy unclear picture of a man and a woman flashed up on the screen. Everyone's eyes pointed towards the screen.

"Yesterday at 0100 hours we received this picture from an anonymous tip that Simon Walker," And Dixon pointed to the man on the screen, "was seen with a woman leaving the governor's mansion in Prague." Dixon began. "The true identity of this woman at this point is not known yet, however what we do know is that they stole a Rambaldi artifact." Dixon said.

"What artifact?" Vaughn asked.

"The Clock." Dixon replied.

"Why?" The new agent. Everyone in the room turned around to face the new agent in the room. "Cole Everett, NSA, I'm in for agent Reed, she said she had something important to attend to." He retorted and then once again all the attention in the room was back again focused on Dixon.

"At the moment we're not exactly sure if they stole this clock for their purposes or if it was an assignment, however what we do know is that five hours ago they were seen leaving an airport from Prague headed to the LAX." Dixon declared. "In two hours time their airplane should have landed by then." He began. "Jack I want you to set up a team, extract Walker and Thorne and bring them in for questioning."

"Wait..." Agent Everett began. Once again the room's attention was back on him. "Sorry to interrupt Sir, but I thought you said we had no idea who this woman is?" He asked.

"All we have is a name." Dixon shot back.

"A name...well that's a lead isn't?" Everett retorted.

"While your enthusiasm is much appreciated Agent Everett, believe me we have tried, Julia Thorne doesn't exist, all we have is a name, trust me we've tried every resource we have, she practically doesn't exist." Dixon shot back at him trying to hush up the much younger agent. "She's nothing more than a name to us." Everett then sat back in his chair and looked back at the grainy woman on the TV screen before him.

"Who are you?" He said under his breath.

"Are there any questions?" Dixon asked. No one replied. "Alright then let's move." Dixon ordered.

"Are you still upset?" Simon asked looking over at Julia. She looked at him with anger.

"I told you I could do this." She spat at him. "It's almost as if you don't trust me." She retorted. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do love. "He said as he rubbed her cheek. She smacked his hand away.

"I'm sure you do." She said angrily as she got up and walked to the bathroom. She banged on the door. "Get the hell out of there." She yelled. Passengers on the plane turned around to see Julia banging on the bathroom door. Simon looked too. "What the hell are you looking at?" She yelled. "Mind your fucking business." She yelled.

"Julia, Julia." He called out to her; he got up from his chair and walked over to her. "Julia come on...people are starring." He said to her. He grabbed her fist that was about to bang on the door once more.

"I don't give a shit." She cursed. "Let them look then." She retorted. She raised her fist once again after releasing her hand from Simon's grip.

Once again she caught her fist. "Julia, we'll talk about this later alright I promise." He said as he looked at her sternly. She pulled her fist from his grip.

"Fuck you." She cursed once again earning some stair from fellow passengers; she made her way back to her seat. "What the hell are you looking at?" She yelled to a woman dressed in all black. A nun. "Mind your fucking business." She cursed. Simon sighed and walked back to his chair next to Julia.

Julia sat in her chair next to Simon. Thinking about him but not paying any attention to him. She was angry, about ready to explode like a ticking time bomb. "I can't believe you." She mumbled under her breath.

He shifted his weight in the chair and faced her. "What?" He asked her.

She turned around to the old man in the aisle across from her and sighed. "Nothing." She blurted out, "I said nothing."

Of course Simon knew Julia was lying. He knew her well, they had known each other quite a while know, almost a year and a half. They had met in Algeria. He was working solo and she, for The Covenant. It was Julia was first assignment but from the way she worked he'd thought she'd been at for years.

**FLASHBACK**

Algiers, Algeria

He'd first laid eyes on her in a bar in Algiers. The locals drinking and smoking shisha, he saw her sitting at a booth accompanied by a man of Arabian-African descent. She held a cigarette in her hand and in the other she held a cup of dark alcohol. She mumbled out slurred words and continued to drink. As he walked on he saw that there were two other women in the booth.

He walked up to the bar and sat on one of the barstools away from the crowds in the center of the room. He took off his hat and placed it on the bar next to him. He flagged down the waiter and ordered the strongest whisky he had to offer. He sipped the strong whisky slowly as it burned his throat. Occasionally stealing a glance at the woman in the booth.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and slid it across. He jumped at her touch. There she stood in a tight black dress and a pair of black stilettos. She took a seat next to him by the bar and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I'll have vodka." She said with an English accent as she flagged the waiter. "Hello." She said as she looked over at him. She took a long glance at him and then turned back to her drink the waiter had just set down. "Thank you." She mouthed quietly. She took a sip of the whisky that slightly burned her neck and smiled. She glanced over at him and then back at her whisky. "So what brings you here?" She asked him. "Work or pleasure?"

He took a sip of his whisky and looked up at her. "Both." He simply stated. "What about you, what are you doing here?" He asked half smiling.

"Both." She replied back. "I work for that man," She replied as she pointed to a middle aged man in a booth half covered by purple curtains, "The one with the women." She said as she turned back around. He looked over towards where she was pointing and looked back at her. He knew what she _was_.

"So what is your work?" He asked with a smirk as he took a sip of his alcohol.

"My work is private." She replied looking up at him after setting down her alcohol. "The boss likes his..._work..._to stay private." She said as she took another sip and slammed the now empty cup down. "What is your work?" She then asked turning the focus back on him again.

"My _work_?" He asked. "I work for a trading company, you know making exchanges for one product for another."

"So what are you trading this time?" She said suddenly turning around to face him pretending to be interested.

"Surely you can't be interested in what I do...not to that extent." He replied turning around to face the bar. She placed her hand on his leg and rubbed against his pants leg softly.

"Most of the men in here have the usual _job_...they are traders much like yourself...but I'm sure you don't trade women." She said releasing her hand from his leg. "You don't trade women do you?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Of course not." He replied with a laugh. "Why do you ask?" He replied as he turned around to face her.

"I was one of the men's...merchandise I suppose." She shot back at him.

"Merchandise..." He trailed off. "Is that what they call you?" He asked her as he paid his bill.

"What would you call it?" She asked him but before he could answer she heard her name being called out. She turned around to her boss calling to her and motioning with his fingers for her to return. She turned around back to him. "I'm sorry I have to go." She said as she quickly got up and placed her money on the bar.

He picked up her money and handed it back to her. "Allow me." He said.

She smiled at him and took the money for him. "Thank you." And with that she walked away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Simon." Julia called out to him. Julia's echoing voice brought him back to reality.

He turned around sharply and looked at her. "What?" He asked.

She looked at him with a perplexed look on her face. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

He turned around facing the back of the chair that was in front of him again and began thinking about what he was before. "Yeah..." He sighed. "I'm fine." He finished.

She looked at him awhile longer before asking, "What were thinking about?" He once again turned his focus on Julia.

"I was just thinking about the time we first met."

She turned around from him placing her hands in her lap. "Oh." And then she drifted off in to her own train of thought.

**FLASHBACK**

Julia made her back to the booth where her boss and a couple other women were sitting. She motioned with her hands for the women to leave and with the wave of her hand they did. She took a seat on the lumpy couch next to him.

"So..." He trailed off as he brought the shisha pipe to his mouth. She looked at him with disgust and replied. "It's him."

He practically dropped the shisha pipe from his mouth and smoked drifted from inside his mouth. He caught his breath and coughed on the heavy smoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I saw the symbol1." She replied. "I know it's him."

He looked at her sharply and then pulled out a phone from his pocket.

"Wait." She said quickly. "You can't kill him." She blurted out.

"Why not?" He asked angrily. "We got what we need."

"He's right there."

She looked over at him in the bar; although he had paid their bills he still sat drinking once again another bottle of strong whisky. She turned around to face her boss who dialing in the numbers on his cell. "No." She yelled. She stood up and took the phone from him. "He could be useful..." She trailedThe off. "Besides we don't even know if he's carrying the disc on him." She said.

Her boss stood up from the couch and looked her in the eye. "I didn't hire you to talk back to me...you were hired to follow orders." He said. He raised his arm and smacked her across her face and she fell to the floor. He looked down on her with disgrace and betrayal. "Perhaps next time you'll keep your mouth closed." He spat back at her.

Julia lifted her head from the floor and drew a knife from her purse that now lay tossed on the ground. "Maybe you should watch your back." She spat out. He turned around to see her standing up in front of him.

"You remember Viktor and Victor." He said with a slight chuckle. "They should be here any minute."

"They'll deal with you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

"You remember Viktor and Victor." He said with a slight chuckle. "They should be here any minute."

"They'll deal with you." He said.

**End of Recap**

She raised her arm and threw the knife in his chest. He fell to the ground and collapsed against the hard tile. "Not if I deal with them first." She sighed. She bent over her boss and pulled out his cell and his wallet. She looked up at saw no one other than Viktor and Victor.

"The boss ordered us to kill you." Viktor replied bluntly.

"It looks as if you have already killed the boss." Victor replied.

Julia looked puzzled. Had he said _already_? "Already?" She could barely get the words out.

"I'm Victor and he's Viktor." He replied.

"You're Victor and he's Viktor." Julia replied.

The two men nodded in agreement. Viktor walked over to the boss staring Julia down, ordering her with his eyes to step away. She complied with his orders and walked backwards.

Viktor reached in to the boss's right front pocket of his jacket. Nothing. Then he reached into his left pocket and his eyes grew slightly bigger as his fingers touched something. He slowly lifted his hand from his pocket and pulled out a small clock. He slowly pulled himself from the ground and walked over to Victor. He looked up at him and smiled something neither of the Victor's did.

"What is...?" Julia called out breaking the silence.

The two men looked over towards her. "It is clock." Viktor replied.

"Clock?" She asked again reassuring herself and them.

Victor nodded. "Yes it is clock."

"What for?" She asked.

"Julia..." Victor began.

"You ask too many questions." The other finished. The two men dragged their boss farther into the booth and threw the red table cloth over his body.

"Wait." Julia called out as the men began to leave.

"What about me?" She asked. "You can just leave me here." She blurted out.

The two men looked over at their dead boss then back at Julia. "Look at what you have just done." Victor said.

"You'll be fine." Viktor retorted. And with that the two men left the booth.

Julia looked around. She was in a tight black dress, wearing to high heel shoes that made her feet itch and she had no idea what she was doing. She had just killed her boss. _What the hell am I doing?_ She asked herself. _I just killed my boss. _She thought. _But he tried to kill me first. _

She peered through the curtains and saw that the "trader" was still sitting at the bar. Still sipping whisky from dark colored glasses. She closed the curtains and straightened her clothes.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

He looked up at her and slightly jumped at the sight of her again. He placed his glass on the bar. "What are you doing here again?" He asked.

She looked in both directions, left and right and then took a seat next to him. "I am free." She said under her breath.

"What?" He asked.

"I said I am free, the boss doesn't want me any more." She began. "He said his interest in me has died." She retorted as she flashed a smile. "Would you like to get out of here?" She asked him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The airplane began its decent and when it touched the ground with a slight jitter, Simon awoke from his sleep. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around to find Julia pulling her bag down from the over head storage compartment.

"We land yet?" He asked. She sighed and shot him an obvious look.

"What do you think?" She retorted.

Simon got up and grabbed his bag and headed for the exit. As they stepped out Julia felt a cold whiff and air and shrugged. She stopped walking.

"Something feels off." She said to Simon who was ahead of her. Simon stopped and looked around.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Did we forget something?" He asked.

She looked around in the dark of the night. "No...it just..." She looked around once again. She sighed and let out a small breath. "I'm just cold." She replied.

Simon smiled and took of his jacket and placed it around her arms. "Better?" He asked.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Much."

Vaughn and Weiss sat in the security room with two other heavy agents who sat starring at the screen, one practically asleep and the other chugging down a tall cup of cold coffee and some jelly donuts.

"Still nothing?" Weiss asked. Vaughn looked over at him and shrugged.

"Funny thing is..." Vaughn began. "No matter what happens Syd will still be dead, and nothing will change." He retorted letting out a slight laugh in disbelief.

"But at least her killer would've been brought to justice." Eric stated.

"What good does it do if Syd's not around to see?" He asked. "Julia will be in prison, _alive _and Syd will still be _dead._"

Eric looked down realizing that his friend was right. Didn't matter if Julia was in prison if Syd was dead. Avenging someone's death wasn't all the rage if they were really dead. They'd never know. Truth is avenging someone's death is just a pretty label and a reason for someone else to kill someone else for taking away a loved one.

"So..." Eric trailed off. "How's Lauren, haven't seen her in a while?" Eric asked.

"Tell me about it." Vaughn shot back.

"You mean you haven't seen your own wife?" Eric asked raising both his eyebrows. "It is the life isn't it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well she's been really busy and what not...or she claims to be..." Vaughn began but was cut off by one of the security guards.

"Uh guys...Agent Vaughn...Agent Weiss." One of them said. Eric and Vaughn looked up. The security guard was pointing to the screen. Vaughn jumped out of his chair followed by Weiss. They both ran over to a side of the guard and bent down looking down at the screen. On the screen they saw a man, Simon Walker, clear as day with his arm hunched over a woman, Julia Thorne. But they still couldn't make out her face. Her head was tilted down and she wore a dark cap.

Eric lurched over for his com and yelled into it. "Alpha team we've got Walker and Thorne leaving from the south gate 17B." Eric yelled.

"Copy that." One of the members from Alpha team replied. "Alpha team move out." The team captain said. Weiss and Vaughn could hear the heavy sound of boots over the com as they made their way to the south gate.

The two men retired to their chairs as they awaited the news of their capture. Eric sat back in his chair and pushed his head back. Vaughn threw his hands up in his face and tried to wipe away the tiredness. They...no Vaughn had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. And even though he believed very much in what he had told Eric before, it still brought him a little piece of mind that Julia wouldn't be able to kill ever again.

Capturing Julia wasn't just a victory for Vaughn, he wasn't the only one who had lost someone he had loved, it was to a relief for Jack. Through the years that had gone by Jack never full accepted the fact that hid daughter had died before him. That he would live to see the day his daughter died and would attend her funeral. Much like Vaughn, Jack spent his sleepless nights searching for Sydney, but unlike Vaughn he never gave up.

It was Jack who encouraged Vaughn to move on, to give up his search for Sydney; it was doing him more harm than relief and hope that Sydney may still be alive. Unlike Vaughn, Jack knew how to handle his emotions, the few that he had. Even at Sydney's funeral he managed to keep his emotions in check and he hadn't shed a tear, he told himself he hadn't cried because Sydney wasn't dead.

Simon and Julia continued to walk through the airport together with his arm wrapped around her neck and her head faced to the floor, hiding her face.

"Mommy...mommy." Julia could hear the little girl's echoing voice through her ears and she snapped her head around to see.

She saw a little orange haired girl in purple over-all's and grey shoes with a pair of binoculars around her neck. "Mommy look at the big white airplanes." She called out. "They're flying away mommy." The little girl's big smile brought a faint smile to Julia's face. "When will the airplanes come back mommy?" She asked as she looked up at her mother. Her mother looked down at her and brushed her hand through her orange hair and said, "Soon." "How soon mommy?" The curious little girl asked. "Very soon." The young mother replied smiling at her. "Very soon." She repeated.

Julia was so wrapped up in the moments and the simple bonding between mother and daughter; she hadn't heard Simon calling her name. She couldn't help but think of all the moments like that she never had with her mother.

"Julia." Simon said as he came to a halt. His words just echoed lightly through one of her ears and came out the next. "Julia." He said again. Still no reply. He grabbed one of her arms and placed his hand on her face. "Julia." He said again and this time she turned around to face him.

"What?" She asked her face pale and her hands feeling a little colder than normal. "I'm fine." She lied. Simon glanced over at where Julia had been looking before. He saw the little orange haired girl and her mother holding hands and walking away smiling and laughing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked her. She didn't answer she just forced a smile and turned around in the direction they had been walking before. "I have to go to the bathroom." She blurted out. "Jul..." he began but she gave him an odd look and he stopped. "Alright, but hurry back." He finally said. She let go of his arm and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Simon walked over by the bathroom door and leaned across the cut open arch way. He looked around the airport and studied the people. The normal people. Who all had normal lives. People who didn't kill and steal for a living. People who woke up and went to sleep at normal hours constantly. A vibration in his pocket woke him from his hazy day dream. It was his phone ringing. He reached in and grabbed his phone and flipped it up. "Walker." He replied. As the voice over the phone spoke he began to stand straighter and his look on his face became more serious.

Eric and Weiss both sat in the chairs across from the plump guards with their hands in their laps staring nervously into the blank of the room.

One of the security guards had already fallen asleep and the other on his way, when he saw Simon leaving from the front of the bathroom. He jumped up and began pressing buttons on his keyboard. Where was Julia? He hadn't seen her walk off...or for that matter hadn't seen Walker and Thorne even come around to this section of the airport.

"Hey guys..." The guard said. And Vaughn and Eric jumped from their seats and ran over to him. "What is it?" Vaughn asked.

"Well uh it appears that Walker and Thorne are no longer at the south gate...uh 17b." The guard mumbled out. "What do you mean, where the hell are they then?" Vaughn cursed.

"Well...I uh...I..uh..uh...Walker walked off, he was headed east." The guard blurted out. "So you have no idea where neither of them are?" Eric asked. The guard hadn't replied. He just shook his head back and forth. Vaughn grabbed his gun and walked towards the door.

"Vaughn man, where are you going?" Eric asked.

"Where do you think?" Vaughn spat back. "I'm going to get Walker and Thorne." He said once again about to leave but Eric stopped him.

"Jack's orders wer..." Vaughn cut him off, "Screw Jack's orders." And with that Vaughn walked off.

Julia exited the bathroom only to find Simon gone. She looked around and she couldn't see him any where. He'd practically disappeared. She wandered around not straying to far from the bathroom calling out to him in a low voice.

"Simon." She called out. No reply. Just a few empty stares from a few strangers. "Simon." But still no reply. She started to worry and panic. She thought to herself, _perhaps he's been caught. So they know I'm here, do they?_-she couldn't help but wonder. _Of course they do_-she told herself. _How could they not know_, _if they had seen Simon, then they had seen her too._ She soon found herself standing in the center of a food court. Surrounded by dozens on strangers, walking around and confusing her more. _What to do?_-she thought. _I can't just leave him here_-but where was Simon? Hadn't he just left her there, no warnings at all.

In the distance she saw a man wearing a white shirt and coming towards her. He was far away, but she could make out a gun in his possession. She stood frozen for a moment not wanting to leave Simon, but she knew if she stayed she'd be killed or worse. She took to her feet and ran. Vaughn soon followed, he placed his gun in holster and chased her down the hall.

He saw her turn around a sharp corner so he chased after her. He turned sharply and found nothing but the end of a hall. A dead end. But Julia wasn't there. He looked around and tried to find out if-where-she had escaped. There were no vents in the walls or any sorts of ventilation in the floors either. Up. He looked up to find a vent half way open. He looked around trying to find a way in, how had she gotten in there. There were no ladders or boxes or anything she could have stood on. Then he realized that the walls were quite close together and that she could have easily jumped from wall to wall until she opened the vent then repeated the process and climbed out.

Vaughn stood dumbfounded as he looked up at the vent. He was close to getting her. The woman who had killed the woman he loved. And now she was gone. She could be anywhere by now, going any where in the vast of the airport.

**The End of Chapter 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2: **

**FLASHBACK**

Rain beat down hard on the clear glass window panes on a motel in Algeria. The rain pouring down faded out the noise of the city around them. The dim lights of the motel bedroom flickered on and off. Julia laid her head rested in the crook of Simon's neck, his chin rested on her head and his hand on her lower back. She rubbed her hand against his chest and Simon shifted slightly realizing that she was awake. For a few minutes they lied there in almost pure silence as the rain hit down hard on the windows.

"Do you normally sleep with strangers?" Simon asked half joking half serious. Julia smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Is that a serious question?" She asked shifting her head and looking up at him.

"Yes." He replied and she smiled at him.

"No, not normally." She replied. "Not ever...until now."

The room fell quiet again. Nothing but the rain could be heard in the motel bedroom. Julia could feel his heart beating against her chest. She could tell he was wandering why she'd made an an exception this time. What drove her to do it?

"I killed my boss today." She blurted out. She lifted up from his chest pulling the sheets with her. "I just...killed him."

"What?" Simon inquired. "The man that you were in the booth with?"

Julia looked down at the sheets and began to toy with one of the ends. "Yeah."

"Can you tell me why?" He asked as he sat up. She looked back at him again and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's complicated." She replied quickly. She stood up leaving the sheets behind and walked over to the bathroom. But then she suddenly stopped. "In the morning," She began and the turned around. "Will you still be here?" She asked with a faint smile.

Simon could see the pain in her eyes, the fear in her facial expression. "Of course." She smiled at him softly before she turned around again and went in to the bathroom. Simon could hear the sound of water turn on he laid back on the one of the pillows on the bed and cursed himself.

The very next morning Julia woke up to an empty bed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Julia sat in the cold airport vents holding back tears. Remembering the last time Simon had made her a promise he didn't keep. She told herself he would come back for her. He did the last time and the times before that. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked around. All she could see were the shiny silver vent walls that stood around her. She knew she couldn't stay there forever but in the mean time she felt safe there. She laid her head against on of the cold metal vent walls and closed her eyes resting.

**FLASHBACK**

Julia sat in a diner in Rome opposite her friend Mila. The diner was small, quaint, and quiet. Only few other people sat at a couple tables in the diner, some quietly eating and drinking teas and coffees and others reading the Sunday newspaper.

"Honestly I still can't believe it's you, that you're...here." Mila said smiling letting out a huge sigh.

Julia picked up her cup of tea took a sip and then said jokingly. "It's been a couple days, get over." They both laughed. "I know, it's just you've been gone for months, and at some point in time I didn't think I was going to see you again...like ever again." Mila replied. She looked down at her plate of food and back at Julia.

"Yeah I've just been busy." Julia replied. "You know, in our line of work were always busy." Julia said before taking another sip of her coffee. Three cubes of sugar and a little bit of cream was her favorite.

"Julia I work in our line of work and I know how difficult it is, and how dangerous it is, but it never stopped anyone from making a phone call." Mila said her voice deeper and more serious than before.

"Mila..." Julia sighed as she laid her face to rest in her palms, before she could finish her sentence Mila chimed in.

"Don't give me some lame ass excuse as to why you didn't call or check in with Mr. Harrington, that's your problem, but tell me this." Mila implied and Julia looked up and asked with an expression that showed she didn't care much. "What?"

"Where have you been?" Mila asked. "Off the record, I won't report this back, but as a friend." Mila pleaded with her. Julia looked around the diner, eying the customers one by one. They didn't seem disturbed by Julia's starring them down and after studying each one carefully she back over at Mila.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Mila looked up at Julia confused and puzzled she asked, "What?"

"A secret, can you keep one?" Julia asked.

"Julia what's going on?" Mila asked lifting her head up and looking around too studying the customers before Julia began to spill her secrets.

"A couple weeks back, I was on a mission in Algeria..." She began.

"You mean the one you were supposed to steal the disc from Mr. Walker?" Mila clarified.

"Yeah that's the one." Julia answered.

"What about it?"

"I was supposed to steal the disc from Walker but..." Julia sighed not knowing how to explain the situation to her friend."

"But..."

"From what it seemed to me, Walker was a free agent, he worked for himself, didn't pay respect or money to anyone, he was his own boss." Julia stated firmly. "That's what I realized I wanted. To be my my own boss, make my own decisions, not be told around by anyone else."

Mila shook her head back in forth in disbelief as Julia told her the story. Everything, of how she killed her boss and how she met Simon and how they shared a night in a run-down motel. When Julia had finished the story Mila was left speechless. Julia looked into her friend's face. "I felt so free, of everything Mila, you just don't understand it."

"So you betrayed everyone you work for, you betrayed me." Mila responded

"No." Julia shouted and everyone in the diner focused their attention on her. "Of course not, I would never do that to you Mila." Julia assured her friend. "I promise you."

"Then come back to the agency." Mila demanded.

Julia sighed and closed her eyes in disappointment that Mila still didn't understand her need for leaving The Covenant. "Mila I can't do that." She responded.

Mila stood up from her chair and grabbed her jacket and her pursue and left some money on the table. She walked over in front of Julia and out her hand on her shoulder. "Because you're my friend..." She began and Julia could already tell what was coming next. "I won't turn you in, I won't tell them that you've betrayed them, but if they ask me, I won't lie either." She retorted and then left quickly not giving Julia a chance to speak.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Julia lifted her head from the now warm metal that warmed under head and wiped a single tear that slid down her face, smudging a little bit of her eyeliner. She looked around to see if she could see an visible way out. Nothing but empty space to the left and right, forward and backwards. All directions were pitch black and the only way she could get around was by feeling her way around. She got down on her knees and hands and began crawling around in the vent. She continued crawling around until she felt a different kind of metal on her hand, metal that had slits between other thin planes of metal. Julia could feel that this was a vent opening. She smashed hard down on it and it still didn't open. She cursed a couple of times at the vent a continued to smash at it, the vent didn't come open however.

**FLASHBACK**

Julia brushed her hair back as she moved the vacuum slowly across the red hotel carpets. The loud sound of the machine faded out most of the background noises. Guests and other hotel workers went by with out her noticing, whilst she continued vacuuming the carpet. As she was vacuuming she saw a man walk by her, in a fancy black coat, his hair as smooth and just as dark as his coat. Something felt familiar about the man, she thought to herself. She turned off the vacuum and turned around to look at him, but he had already seemingly disappeared behind the tan white walls of the hotel. When she saw that he was completely gone she dropped the vacuum and ran in the direction the man was coming from. She halted at a door marked 37B. She tried to open the door but it didn't budge. She had missed the 10 second auto lock after a door had been shut. She pulled out two lock picks that were hidden in a black headband she was wearing and began picking the locks. She carefully maneuvered her hands around slowly listening for the sounds. Then she heard a "click" sound and she pulled the lock picks out put them back in her hair and opened the door. She cracked it open just enough to slip in and then shut it back.

She entered the room quietly and softly shut the door in case there were still people in the hotel room. She put her hand up to her ear and pressed down on it. "OK I'm in."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
